


Supernatural Drabbles

by Hope Savage (Ananais)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananais/pseuds/Hope%20Savage
Summary: A series of drabbles I wrote for livejournal prompts. Originally written under the author name janelane18 on livejournal.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100_ghosts prompt, pot calling the kettle black. Takes place after 4x09 with spoilers for the end of 4x10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100_ghosts livejournal prompt: pot calling the kettle black. Takes place after 4x09 with spoilers for the end of 4x10. Characters: Ruby, Dean Winchester

"I know what you did for him." Dean's on edge, raising a shaking hand to rub at his eyes. "But I also know what you are, what you're capable of and I just can't, not now."

He looks back up at Ruby with anger, resentment, disgust and a little fear. He's back alive and whole with enough help to keep him that way, and sometimes she's so envious she wants to slit his throat.

"You were saved Dean, the rest of us weren't so lucky. Don't forget, I know what you're capable of too." He flinches and she walks away.


	2. But I'm Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100_ghosts livejournal prompt: minor character. Spoilers: 4x03. Characters: Deanna Campbell, Mary Campbell

“Mom, I’m not going.”

Deanna carefully placed the gun on the table and faced her daughter. Samuel looked at Mary and saw his little girl, gazing up at him in adoration. Deanna saw a young woman, just as stubborn and driven as her father.

“It’s his Welcome Home party. This hunt can wait one night.” Mary held herself steady, no hint of petulance or immaturity. “Please, Mom.”

Deanna saw the way Mary looked at John, acted around him. Mary was growing away from their life. If they weren’t careful, they’d lose her.

“One night. Go, I’ll talk to your father.”


	3. Let my power be a whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100_ghosts livejournal prompt: on a wing and a prayer. 4x03 just to be safe. Mostly just my own wishful speculation. Characters: Azazel

They’ve been dancing around each other for too long, but this time feels different. There’s some order hidden in Lilith’s otherwise erratic and sadistic actions.

He hears whispers down the ranks. She’s keeping her cards close, but there’s enough to get a picture he doesn’t like.

Lilith is all flash and grand gestures, keeps everyone’s attention on her next move. He moves slowly, quietly. Sweet talks his way into lives and homes, into babies’ rooms and gives those special children a push in his direction. With a smile, he sets his pawns, hoping at least one of them will take.


	4. Things Ain't Like They Used to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100_ghosts livejournal prompt: eat humble pie. Pre-series. Characters: John Winchester, Bobby Singer

John grips the book, attempting the incantation and avoiding the spirit simultaneously.

"Don't be a damn fool!"

He drops the book in surprise, but manages to bring the gun up towards the voice.

"Who the hell—"

"The man saving your ass. Now for God's sake, shut up."

The stranger comes out of the shadows, trucker hat pulled low, holding a shotgun and a tattered paper he reads aloud from. The spirit shivers violently, fading from view.

"Boy, you know nothing about this business. Go home before you get yourself killed." With that the stranger walks back into the darkness.


	5. Running up that hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100_ghosts livejournal prompt: hell, because I'm avoiding studying. Title from the Kate Bush song. Spoilers: 3x16, 4x01. Characters: Sam

After they put Dean into the ground, he drives all night to California. He tells Jess everything he should have before.

"And this one time, Dean..." Tears in his eyes, laughing with and about the two people he loved the most.

Drives back east. Tells their mother how he got her son killed and waits. He feels the raised earth over the dog tags, too selfish to leave the necklace.

Their father is last. He stands in the clearing--"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"--until his voice is raw from it.

There is only this now, their silence the only answer.


	6. Turn Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100_ghosts livejournal prompt: hell. Characters: Ruby

Traders from the east brought it, skin already blackened with it.

Children sickened and died then elders, friars, physicians, nobles; everyone grew tumors, breathed out blood, died within a week, a day.

She sold her soul for power only to watch her family, her husband and child die in agony, her spells useless to save them.

The stink of burning bodies is everywhere and the screams of the dying louder then the hell hounds.

The swelling starts and they are coming to collect her debt. She swears she will never forget this and will make them pay for their lies.


	7. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 100_ghosts livejournal prompt: the elephant in the room. Spoilers: All Hell Breaks Loose: Part One. Characters: Mary

He appears suddenly. His face, his build have changed, but the eyes are always the same.

He watches from the doorway holding flowers. The baby shifts in her arms, and she can almost feel the weight of the man's eyes on him.

“For Sam,” he says, lips twisted into a smile as he lays the flowers down. She watches her baby sleep, ignoring both him and his gift. He leaves as quickly as he came.

Later, when John asks-touching the delicate yellow petals-she tells him one of the nurses left them. “They’re Nasturtiums," she whispers, for conquest, victory in battle.


End file.
